


Just beginnings, no ends.

by the_Frank



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Stumps, beginnings without ends, half-baked ideas, oh whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: Short things, ideas that I got an ran with for as long as it lasted. Mostly She-ra, but be prepared for anything that may come down the line.This is not ONE story, but several. Ideas that didn't last longer than a page, but it's still pretty neat ideas. If anyone out there care for one to take it and run with it, you're more than welcome.Now let's go.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Just beginnings, no ends.

To Holmes, she will always be The Woman. I have seldom heard her mention her under any other name.

In her eyes, she eclipses and predominates the whole of the sexes.

Not that she felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Glimmer. Any softer emotions were abhorrent to her honestly rather unbalanced and chaotic yet utterly brilliant mind. And rightly so, her brilliance laid in her logical and educational mind who seems to operate on a different level (and much faster) than anyone else. She was in a way a thinking machine, but as a lover, she… I honestly can't see her being in love with ANYONE. She rarely spoke about softer emotion without a snarl or in the best cases, a rude, yet witty reply. "You can always tell when love is the reason behind a felony," she once said. "It always ends in a humiliating and devastating failure." It was an excellent method for the observer to draw the veil of people's actions and motives, but to introduce such an element into an unbalanced mind like hers would be equal to setting fire to a staircase and then jump through the flames to see how far you'd go without getting burnt.

And yet, there was but one woman, and that woman was the dubious and questionable Irene Glimmer.

I had had the pleasure of sharing an apartment and over a dozen investigations with my friend when the letter arrived one morning.

I was, as usual, up early and had already taken a morning walk before breakfast when our landlady entered with the mail. I checked the dates and it was indeed today's mail. God bless madame Razz, but she has a tendency to frequently forget everything including her hair.

Two of them were bills, one was a letter from my mother's and three were addressed to my friend. The third one of those immediately grabbed my attention. It was a rather large envelope and it smelled, not unpleasant, but with a sublime odour that made it clear to me that it wasn't ordinary paper. I helped myself to a serving of ham and eggs as I tried my friends method, to see what I could deduce from it.

The Adress was the easiest part to begin.

_ Miss Catra Holmes _

_ 221 B Baker Street _

_ East District, Westminster, _

Brightmoon was written in such an elegant and spacious style it occupied most of the envelope. The postmarks were Etherian though, and the stamp showed it had been put on the box last night and processed at Charing Cross Postal station at 9.30 p.m. That was as far as I had gotten when a voice cut through the room.

"If you're not going to eat you breakfast, can I have it?" I maybe jumped a little as my friend Catra Holmes entered the room. Her hair was a mess and it was apparent that she wore very little under the gigantic duvet she had spun around her body.

She shot me her patented dry smile and sat down next to me, helping herself to an even more generous portion than mine which she instantly began to eat. I am unfortunately known to be a messy eater, a rest from my days in the army, but I have to say that Catra outdoes me in that regard.

"Don't you want to look at the mail first?" I said in an attempt to keep my dignity. 

"Nah," She replied. "I already know most about them already."

I stared at her. "Don't tell me you're a psychic on top of all!"

"Adora, don't be an idiot. Psychics isn't real. I brought in the mail before Madam Razz had the chance. I did however leave them on the table before I went to the loo, and apparently she assumed they were newly delivered so she took them." She has a tendency to be that vulgar, which I am sure my readers are well acquainted with, as was I, so I let the comment slip and focused on the other remarkable issue.

"Were YOU up before me?"

"No. I hadn't gone to bed when you were up. I actually only have had about 1 and ¾ hours of sleep."

"Oh. ...You never told me you had a case, " I replied, slightly annoyed that she had left me out of something.

"I don't have a case. It was a simple favour to a friend."

"At night?" Even if I should be used to it by now, she keeps surprising me.

"Mrs nnn. They asked me to do a break and Enter at the Plumeria Credit Bank to see if their new security system was up to the challenge."

"Was it?"

"Yes, actually it was. It took me 15 minutes to get in, yet 2 hours to get out." She paused. "It would have been quicker if I hadn't miscalculated the length of my nap. Anyway!"

She threw down a mug of coffee down her throat and grabbed my mysterious envelope.

"So, Adora. What do you make of this?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I barely glanced at it."

She shook her head and shot me her patented sneer. "Oh, Adora. You are the worst liar in history. You are dying to try your own abilities and to emulate my methods." I blushed and raised my hand, but she continued. "However, as fun it is to rile you up, trust me Adora,  _ you're hilarious,  _ I am in a good mood today. Let's crack this one together, shall we? Now, there are a few obvious items of interest. "

"Uhu, uhu?" I nodded. "Completely obvious."

"So, what do you think of them?"


End file.
